In Confidence, Stage III
by Angry Warrior
Summary: My continuation of the on-going 'In Confidence' series. This assumes Endgame happened differently and the books after. JANEWAY IS ALIVE. TRAILER:
1. Chapter 1

Stage III

Chapter i

By: AW

Pairing: J/C, P/T

Rating: M

Genre: Drama/Romance

Length: 3563 words

Setting: Endgame rewritten

Date: June 2009

It had been nearly three months since they had been returned to the Alpha Quadrant. The Voyager crew was happy to finally be able to have her life back.

After his break-up with Seven, Chakotay had wasted no time in staking his claim to their Captain. Within a week of their returning, the former 'Command Couple' was married.

The Voyager crew had been both shocked and elated with this revelation, and many had thought it was long overdue: Kathryn and Chakotay among them.

They had discovered over the last three months, the life they had waited seven years to realize.

And realize, and to a certain extent resurrect they had.

Since 'New Earth', the fire had been smouldering, but it had been re-kindled along with their new life in the Alpha Quadrant.

They had begun trying for children right away (neither was a 'Spring Chicken') if they wanted children… now was the time to start.

The sexual tension of the past Seven years had grown into a loving relationship; a relationship that would no doubt continue for years to come.

Kathryn was wakened from her reverie as she realized she'd reached Admiral Paris' office. She drew in a deep breath and buzzed for entry.

"Come."

Kathryn walked into Admiral Paris' office, "I apologize for my absence upon our reaching the Alpha Quadrant Sir. I had just had minor surgery and my doctor banned me from the bridge."

He looked her up and down. "I read the reports, 'Admiral'; I understand." He paused staring at the woman who had, for years been his protégée. "And quite the invasive procedure it was too, and gutsy. Removal of a 12 week old embryo – not only is abortion illegal under 'Federation Law', but dangerous past eight weeks – and all based on the future version of your Commander."

"Yes, Sir."

He looked her over, she looked nervous; she probably expected a dressing down from her former mentor. "They decided you will not be punished after bringing back the technology and dealing a crippling blow to the Borg; not to mention saving us from ourselves. The Federation Council figure penance served… and a promotion to boot, 'Admiral'."

"Yes, Sir."

He stopped, collecting his words and attempting to figure out how he was going to approach the next subject. "Well now that your three month leave is up will you be applying for a Fleet Admiral position?" With all the experience the Delta Quadrant provided you with, you should be a no brainer pick for the job."

She paused and pursed her lips, "No. I think I've had quite enough space travel for a while." She looked him up and down, begging him to understand. Her hand subconsciously approached her abdomen, subbing the barely visible swell. Her face lit up with a smile as she looked him in the eyes. "Besides, I think the twins would like to be born planet side."

He stared at her, hoping to see the signs that he had perhaps missed. Kathryn blushed under his scrutiny. "It's still too early Owen. Although I don't know what I'll do when my uniform no longer fits."

"Well congratulations again, Kathryn."

She smiled, and all Owen could think was how much younger she looked when she smiled.

Kathryn looked at her mentor, "If you could keep this to yourself for a while, I haven't had a chance to tell their dad yet." She pleaded rubbing hypnotic circles on her tummy, "I just found out about them myself this morning."

He gave her a proud nod, "So, found 'Mr. Right' did you Kathryn?"

"Actually Owen, I found him seven years ago."

Owen stared at the rock and matching gold band on her finger. "Chakotay?"

She simply nodded, "Because of protocol…"

He interrupted her thought, "I know, while on Voyager you couldn't." He stopped, "Although you were 70,000 light years away; you couldn't have known if you'd even get home in your lifetime."

Janeway shook her head, "No sir, but I tried, and hoped and prayed and here we are."

"Yes, here you are."

She allowed a smile to grace her feature yet again. She glowed with happiness, impending motherhood definitely agreed with her. "Well I'd better be going; Chakotay is going to be home at my mother's house soon and I'd like to be there when he gets home."

"Oh, do give Gretchen my best."

She nodded, "I will Sir."

He chuckled at her faux pas, "You know Kathryn, we're the same rank now; you can call me Owen."

"Yes Sir… I mean Owen."

He smiled in acceptance, ignoring her mistake. "By the way Kathryn, When's the little Maquis due?"

Kathryn glared at him, standing up tall and trying to look menacing. "He's not a Maquis anymore. He teaches at the anthropological institute in San Fernando."

Owen cringed at what he knew was referred to as the 'Janeway death glare'. "I'm sorry Kathryn; I didn't mean anything by it."

Kathryn nodded, "Apology accepted, and I'm ten weeks along, so June 14 is my due date. Hopefully I last to term."

Owen stared at her reproachfully. "Come on Kathryn, don't talk like that. Why wouldn't you?"

She drew in a deep, uncertain breath. "Well, Doc said because of my age, the previous injuries I've incurred and poor eating habits for seven years… my risk of miscarriage and premature birth increases."

He looked sadly at Kathryn, "Well I'm hoping for the best Kathryn, for you and all your family."

Kathryn made it home with just minutes to spare before Chakotay got home. It was a good thing she had forced her mother to install a replicator the following week.

"Coffee, Black." Kathryn picked up the coffee and went to take a drink before she put it down in horror and ran to the bathroom. Never did I think that coffee would make me sick; but I suppose stranger things have happened.

Kathryn drifted to the master bedroom and momentarily lay down on the bed. Her hand went to the small swell of her abdomen, "You two have got to let mommy get things done. This morning sickness thing isn't working when I have to be at work for 0700." Oh god, I'm going to be sick again. Kathryn ran to the washroom and lost what little she had left in her stomach.

Kathryn went into the room and slipped on her bathrobe. She went downstairs to the replicator and programmed in a vegetable dish for the night along with a non-alcoholic bottle of champagne. Chakotay will definitely think something's up if he sees this requisition.

She heard the door open and Chakotay strode in, picking her up and twirling her around. "I have some great news sweetheart."

Kathryn looked and felt green; she smiled and rand to the downstairs bathroom. Some ten minutes later – when she finally came back to the kitchen – she walked to the replicator and requested a cup of ginger tea.

"Tea? Kathryn? Oh my goodness, please tell me the doctor hasn't finally convinced you to cut down. If he did the rest of us are going to be dealing with one hell of a caffeine deprived admiral."

Kathryn turned and looked up at him ignoring his sarcastic comment. "So, what's your great news?"

"I got the professorship at the University here in San Francisco. No more long commutes, no more -"

Chakotay stopped mid sentence as he looked around the house. Candles, a replicated meal waiting, two large presents with pink and blue bows. "What's up Kathryn?"

Kathryn blushed a rosy pink at Chakotay's questioning gaze. "I went to see the doctor today; you know how I haven't been feeling well lately and the unexplained weight gain – that you were sure was just because my eating habits have been improving and becoming more regular – and..."

"Oh my god Kathryn...please tell me you're okay; we just got it right..."

She silenced him with a kiss, when she pulled back she had a huge grin on her face. "Oh, its nothing bad...well I don't think so and I hope you don't think so either..."

Chakotay stared at her. "If there's nothing wrong then how come you've been sick every day for the past -"

Her grin grew larger, "Only in the mornings."

She paused seeing if Chakotay would figure it out. "It's just a symptom a larger condition."

"Only in the mornings? You mean..."

She nodded, "They'll be here in June."

"They? Twins?"

"Uh-huh. Two healthy babies, ten weeks along." She took his hand and put it underneath her robe letting him feel the beginnings of the 'baby bump'.

"Wow; Oh my god Kathryn: at our age, and so soon. I was hoping this would happen but I didn't think if it did happen, it would happen right away. Gods I love you Kathryn." He pulled her into a hug full of promise and love."

She lifted her mouth up to his and as they kissed, she encouraged his hands to roam her changing shape.

She pulled away momentarily, "Congratulations, daddy."

He lifted Kathryn into his arms. "Oh my god, we're going to have a baby!"

She smiled and lifted her hands up to trace the lines of his tattoo. "Two its twins remember?"

"Even better," he stated resolutely. "I love you so much Kathryn."

"And I love you my 'Angry Warrior'." She pulled his hand along her once flat abdomen again. "And they love you too 'daddy'."

He rubbed his hands over the now apparent bump. "I can't believe I can feel them already."

She stared at him, "You'd better believe it, as I recall you were there on our honeymoon too."

"Well you were rather tiny before Kathryn."

"What do you mean 'I was tiny'?" She stared at him giving him her best death glare. "And I'm not now?"

He laughed, "You my dear are starting to show. I should think you'll fill out rather nicely when you're in full bloom."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "I would really rather not announce it to the world just yet, at least not until it's too obvious to deny."

"What about our friends, family...?"

"You mean the Voyager crew?"

"Well mostly, and your mom, your sister, my cousin..."

She quieted him with a kiss. "Well Owen Paris knows, only because he was looking to give me a fleet position, and until -" her hands went to the bump, "- these two get here I'd rather play it safe."

He hugged her close and kissed the top of her head, letting his hands roam the changing configuration of her body. "So what position did they finally decide on for you?"

"I'm going to be teaching at the academy. Seems Owen believes I'd be an asset teaching young minds about the Borg."

He smiled, "Well I can't think of anyone more qualified."

Kathryn let out a giggle. "Neither could Owen. He gave me direct orders to get a teaching schedule ready."

"Oh, Kathryn: That's wonderful. If Naomi is any indication, you'll be a wonderful teacher." He paused, "And I suppose you need to get some teaching in before they make their appearance."

She stared at him, hands on her tummy as she stated wryly, "Yes, I suppose so."

"I do have one request though."

She looked at him questioningly, "We tell Tom and B'Elanna when they arrive for dinner tonight."

"Tonight? When did this happen?"

He looked at her sheepishly, "I ran into B'Elanna earlier today and I invited the three of them for supper; I hope you don't mind." He paused, "I told them I had some news to tell them." He approached his wife and lay a hand on her stomach. "But that was before you have me your news." Chakotay laughed at the irony of his life. "I guess we have two things to tell them now." He paused looking at the bottle of ale in his hands, "And I did bring home some Ktarian ale, but now that I know you can't drink it: I feel bad."

She pulled him down for a kiss, placing his hands on the baby bump. "Oh, don't worry honey. It can't be any worse than the Doc deciding to stop my caffeine intake."

"You are going to be a bear aren't you?"

She grinned, "Possibly a little."

The doorbell rang and Kathryn looked to Chakotay. "Can you get that? Let Tom and B'Elanna get comfortable while I find something that fits and is 'comfortable enough'." She paused hand going to her belly. "These two are already making my uniform a tight fit, so my other cloths possibly won't be much better, but I'm sure I'll find something."

He approached her and gently rubbed her tummy. "Sure thing, and I'll replicate some more food for these guys after I let them in and while you get changed." He stopped and turned to the door, "Unless of course you want them to see the great Kathryn Janeway in her bath robe."

"Yeah, I don't think so. How about you go and let them in and I'll see you all in a couple of minutes."

Kathryn disappeared up the stairs and Chakotay couldn't help but think how lucky he had been.

Chakotay opened the door and let the Paris family into the house. Tom popped in with his usual grace plopping down on the couch. B'Elanna walked in carrying their bundle of joy, and all Chakotay could think was that this would be Kathryn and himself in a year. "So where's the Admiral?"

"Oh, she's coming. She just got home not that long ago and she had a couple of things to take care of." He pointed to the bottle of ale, "Drink?"

Tom raised his hand, "I'll take one." B'Elanna piped up, "I'll have one too." B'Elanna stared at the bottle. "You guys must be doing well, this stuff is expensive."

Chakotay looked at her, "Well, Samantha Wildman's husband sent us a case for bringing home his wife and daughter safe and sound."

B'Elanna smiled, "Well grampa Paris was happy you guys brought his granddaughter home 'safe and sound', as you put it as well."

"Yeah I'm sure everyone that came home was happy to arrive safe and sound. I certainly was; and I got the grand prize: Voyager's Captain."

They all turned to the sound of footsteps on the stairs. "What is this? You got the grand prize you say?" Kathryn laughed, "Well I landed Voyager's First Officer, so I didn't do too badly myself."

B'Elanna rolled her eyes and then looked to the Command Couple, "God, you guys are despicably cute."

Kathryn stared disbelieving at the Paris', "Oh, like you guys have a right to talk; I remember you guys and your secret trysts in the Jeffries tube, top level of engineering..."

Tom chimed in, "Oh, and don't forget the Captain's ready room."

B'Elanna turned red, "Tom...I thought that was our little secret."

Janeway stared at Chakotay, "Now I know where that stain on the ready room couch came from." She glared at Tom, "And what it is."

This time it was Tom's turn to change colour and look guilty.

Kathryn turned to the Paris couple, :Oh, here...let me hold Mirale: She is so adorable."

Kathryn picked up the baby and began tickling her feet, blowing raspberries on her tummy, and smiling and awful lot.

Tom looked Chakotay up and down. "You're better watch out old man; she looks entirely too comfortable doing that." He stopped looking at his wife and smiling. "Do I see a man with a tattoo, formerly Commander of the U.S.S. Voyager pushing a baby carriage in the next couple of years?"

Chakotay grinned, "How about seven months?"

B'Elanna jumped up, "Oh my god, congratulations!"

Kathryn passed the baby to Chakotay and opened her arms for B'Elanna's congratulatory embrace. B'Elanna grabbed her arms and stared at the newly pregnant Kathryn Janeway.

She turned to Chakotay, "I thought she looked healthy and had possibly put on a bit of weight. I honestly thought it was because you'd been cooking for her."

Kathryn turned to Tom and B'Elanna and flattened her dress showing the beginnings of a baby belly. "Geez Kathryn, you two sure didn't waste and time."

Kathryn gave a lopsided grin. "Well they weren't planned, and I thought I was too old to be worrying about this," She put her hands on her belly, "But, ah hell, we're happy just the same."

"Them? How many are in there?"

"Two: It's twins."

"Well congratulations again." Tom looked at Chakotay, "You two...you never seem to do anything half-way, do you?"

Kathryn grinned, a saucy grin, "Nope that would be entirely too easy."

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. Chakotay informed the Paris' his new position, and how glad he was going to be, to be closer to Kathryn: especially now."

Kathryn smiled, rubbing hypnotic circles on her tummy. "If you two could keep it to yourselves for a bit...we're not ready for the world to know just yet."

B'Elanna grinned. "So the Voyager 'Command Couple' will soon be a quartet, huh?"

"We're hoping B'Elanna, if all goes well; that's what will happen."

Tom chimed in, "And I'm sure everything will be just fine."

Kathryn gave a tentative half-smile in response, "I hope so Tom."

And so the weeks turned into months: two to be exact. Kathryn refused to change over to a maternity uniform yet; Chakotay thought it was becoming necessary. "Come on Kathryn, you're 15 weeks pregnant with twins. You have to get past your vanity and start wearing a maternity uniform."

Kathryn glared at him and looked down at him and looked down at her expanding form. "I'm not vain, it just doesn't look right to have an admiral in a maternity smock."

He shook his head, "Well you should have thought about that four months ago."

Kathryn chuckled, "I guess I should have." She took his mouth with hers pressing the babies into his stomach. "But I wouldn't change it for anything."

He smiled, "Glad to hear it. I'll meet you downstairs."

She made sure Chakotay had left the bedroom, and she opened her robe to look at her body. He's right, I have to start wearing maternity cloths. She rubbed her hands over the bump and felt a flutter movement. She caught her breath in her throat. She continued rubbing her hands down her stomach, hoping to feel it again.

Ten minutes later there it was. Oh my goodness. One...or possibly both of the twins moved. Kathryn walked over to the replicator and put in the command for a size four maternity uniform: Admiral's stripes.

She put the uniform on and smoothed the fabric down her front and felt and elbow, possibly a foot or a hand impact her roaming hands. She looked in the full-length mirror. Well there's no denying they're in there anymore.

Kathryn left the bedroom and descended the stairs to the kitchen area where Chakotay was waiting for her.

He heard her enter the kitchen and looked at her standing in her newly replicated maternity uniform. "There, now doesn't that feel better Kathryn?"

She sighed, "It feels odd. Look at how much room there is." She pulled out her smock to prove her point.

He pulled her to him and covered their children with this hands. "You'll soon fill out that space Kathryn; and now I can be proud to show off my blossoming wife."

Kathryn glared at her husband, "Blossoming? You make me sound like a child reaching puberty."

"You are hardly a child, and judging by your current state," he placed his hands over his children, "I'd say you reached puberty long ago."

Chakotay gasped as he felt movement beneath his hands. Chakotay had a dazed and confused look on his face.

She smiled at him, "I think that's just one of your children saying hello."

"You've felt this before?"

She pulled him down and kissed him for all she was worth. "Just before I came downstairs, I was actually coming to tell you."

He grabbed her and pulled her close. "I love you so much Kathryn, thank you."

She looked at him confused. "For what?"

He grinned and she saw the dimples appear. "For giving them to me." He lifted her shirt and kissed her belly when she felt a foot connect with his cheek.

"Soon we'll have a couple of kids to call our own. You won't be sorry I promise you Kathryn."

She laughed. "Oh, I'm sure some days I will be, but I do have to get going. I have a class that starts in an hour."

Chakotay looked at the clock. "Actually so do I; we'd better get going."

He gave her one more kiss and turned to leave. Kathryn cleared her throat, getting his attention and smiled. "We'll see you later...daddy."

She left their house and went to teach her class. Never in a million years would Kathryn Janeway have thought she'd end up here: A happily married woman, teaching at Starfleet Academy on Earth, awaiting her children's birth.

But times change and people change too, and so Kathryn had.

And she could not longer remember a day when life had been better.

END CHAPTER I


	2. Chapter 2

Stage III Chapter ii

By: AW

Pairing: J/C, P/T Rating: M Genre: Drama/Romance Length: 1516 words Date: June 2009 Setting: Endgame rewritten

Kathryn lay on the couch between Chakotay's legs. It was 8pm and they were both relaxing after hard days of teaching. She never remembered being so content. As Chakotay rubbed her abdomen and as their children moved within her she fell into a tired and sated sleep.

And then at 22 weeks everything changed and the dream was shattered.

She was standing in front of a class of third year Academy cadets, teaching them about the Borg and thoroughly enjoying the experience when a pain shot through her abdomen and stopped her dead in her tracks: She fell to her knees and let out a pain-filled groan.

She stopped mid-sentence and grabbed her stomach, alarming the class. One of the students sitting in the front row came forward and asked if everything was alright. She had shaken her head 'no' and that student had called for and emergency transport to Starfleet Medical.

Upon her arrival, her Doctor – former EMH of the Voyager – came running up to her, "Admiral, is everything okay?" He paused looking at the woman who had save them all in Delta Quadrant more times than he could count. "What's wrong?"

Kathryn shook her head unable to answer, but indicating to him that everything was far from okay and that something was indeed very wrong. He scanned, starting with her abdomen where the children were housed.

The doctor looked at her, the sadness and the anguish in his eyes telling her something was not right. "I'm sorry Admiral, one of the babies has died." He stared at her with pity and regret colouring his eyes as the door to her room burst open and Chakotay came rushing in.

"My god Kathryn, what happened? I got a call from one of your students saying you'd collapsed. I was so afraid...are you and the babies okay?"

Kathryn felt tears clouding her vision. She tried to blink them away and looked at the doctor, pleading with him to say something.

The Admiral is fine, and one of the babies is okay...for now." He paused collecting his thoughts, "I'm sorry one of your children has passed away."

Chakotay began to let silent tears course down his cheeks when he approached Kathryn and held on to her for dear life. He finally found his voice amid the sadness and the pain. "Is the other twin okay?"

The doctor looked saddened. "Baby B is fine for now, but both children have to stay in the womb for the duration of the pregnancy."

Chakotay looked at the doctor appalled. "So Kathryn is going to have to walk around with a child inside of her until she delivers?"

The doctor looked uncomfortably at Chakotay. "Delivering on foetus right now, even with a foetal transport could cause problems with the second baby. Since they are identical twins and they come from the same egg, removing only one right now could cause significant problems for the other one."

After looking at the holographic image of Baby B he looked to his wife and said the only thing he could think of. "Congratulations Kathryn, it's a girl."

Kathryn laughed nervous laughter, "I guess one is better than none."

Chakotay nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Can she go home then Doctor?"

"I want to give the baby steroids to help develop the lungs of the live child in case of an emergent and early delivery...the child should be fine though."

Chakotay looked at the Admiral: his wife: the saviour of Voyager, "I'm so sorry Kathryn."

He turned to the doctor, "Why did this happen? Did we do something wrong?"

"Commander –" by the doctor's slip he realized how distraught the hologram was. "Twin A moved around so much in your wife's womb that she ended up tying a knot in her umbilical cord, cutting off her oxygen supply. It was just bad luck. And Kathryn will have to stay on complete bed rest until the babies are born."

"Can't she do that at home? We're both on medical leave until they're born anyway."

The EMH hesitated, "I'd prefer if she stays here Chakotay."

Chakotay sighed, "We'll keep a monitor on the baby, I'll make sure she stays in bed and rests, but don't make her stay here."

The doctor considered it, and realized with these two he would not win a war of wills. "Fine Chakotay, but I am going to pay her a house call twice a day to make sure everything is okay with the second child."

"Very well doctor. I think Kathryn can deal with that."

"...And Admiral, if you should have any bleeding, cramping or if you feel the child stop moving: I expect you back here immediately."

Chakotay nodded his understanding, "She'll listen doctor."

"Very well," He filled a hypospray and injected it into her belly. "You may go Admiral...and good luck."

The couple left Starfleet Medical and went home. Kathryn sat on the couch and stared at a book, not really seeing it, and not reading it either. She hadn't said a word to him since they had left Starfleet Medical. Her hand simply kept rubbing her stomach as if making sure the baby was still there.

Then on the fifth day she turned her ocean blue eyes to Chakotay and said, "I am so sorry Chakotay."

He pulled her into a hug, "Hey...hey Kathryn listen to me." He tilted her head up, "It's not your fault. It was just bad luck."

Kathryn was sobbing and holding onto Chakotay when she let out a moan, and her waters broke: soaking the bed beneath her.

"Oh my god! Call the doctor Chakotay!"

The doctor had answered the call he had hoped he would not get for a few months yet. He had told them to rush to Starfleet Medical immediately, and so they did. There was an emergency team waiting for them, their doctor among them. He escorted them to a private room where monitors were attached to Kathryn. After studying the many readings, the doctor informed them. "I need to induce labour Admiral.

She looked at him with terrified eyes. "But doctor, I'm only 23 weeks pregnant...its too..."

"Admiral, listen to me. If you want any chance for twin B to survive, we must get these two delivered."

She nodded and he administered her a dose of the drug to induce labour, as well as yet another shot of steroids for the live baby's lungs.

Kathryn looked to Chakotay, scared, and that's when the induced labour pains began.

The first ones according to Kathryn 'weren't that bad'; by the fourth hour they were just about coming on top of each other. The doc entered the room, "You're fully dilated Admiral. On the next contraction I need you to bear down.

Kathryn nodded, and when she felt the urge: she pushed. Chakotay watched a head appear: It was blue and tiny and they eyes were closed never to see the world.

The doctor piped up, "Baby A will be here on the next push; I'm sorry this is the dead twin."

Kathryn cried out against the injustice of the world and the pain and her stillborn daughter was brought into the world. "It's a girl."

Kathryn looked up, "Talie Miranda."

The doctor nodded and noted that Talie Miranda Janeway was born at 1846 on March 10th.

Kathryn let a tear slide down her cheek as she looked one last time at the child who would never know the world.

The doctor ran his tricorder over Kathryn's tummy and saw the regular heartbeat of Baby B.

Kathryn got up and started pacing in the hoped of speeding up her labour. Two hours later, the baby had dropped low in the birth canal, and Kathryn once again felt the urge to push. She crouched and bored down. Chakotay in horrow saw the baby's head beginning to crown, but the cord dropped first. "Doctor she's crowning."

The doctor lifted Kathryn onto the bed and watched as she delivered twin B. The baby was born breathing hard, but erratic. "Kala Marissa."

The doctor finished working on little Kala and placed her on a respirator. Her heart was pumping and her blood was flowing. After making sure the baby was as good as she was going to get, the doctor moved to Kathryn's bedside. A nurse had delivered the placentas and was now working on fixing the tears that Kathryn had suffered during the delivery.

Kathryn took Chakotay's hand and walked over to the two bassinets. She picked up Talie and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I hope your journey in heaven is better than your journey on Earth was."

Chakotay kissed his wife and bent over to kiss Talie on the cheek, hoping she was going to a better place.

They both walked over hand in hand to Kala's incubator. Janeway looked at the little blond baby and said: "Fight it Kala, that's an order."

END Chapter ii


	3. Chapter 3

Stage III Chapter iii

By: AW

Pairing: J/C, P/T Rating: M Genre: Drama/Romance Length: 1331 words Date: June 2009 Setting: Endgame rewritten

Kala had been in the hospital for close to 9 weeks. They had tried everything to keep the little girl alive.

Kathryn had tried everything to keep herself sane. Week after week it got better and then it got worse. She was doing fine and was out of the woods and then she was back in surgery.

For bowel obstructions alone – a problem associated with pre-mature babies – little Kala had been to the O.R. 3 times.

She had been off and on vents to help her breath, and machines to keep her little heart pumping.

Then in the tenth week of her life, her little heart finally gave out: beyond repair of even modern medicine.

Her mother and father were there to watch her take her final breaths.

Kathryn felt as if their life together was over. Unable to provide him with the children he so sorely wanted, she felt inadequate. Days, weeks, months of hoping and praying and all for naught.

Neither Kathryn nor Chakotay had left Starfleet Medical's intensive care neonatal unit for more than a couple of hours in the tens weeks of Kala's life, and never together. There was always a familiar presence there.

They had chosen to spend all the time they could with their daughter and they had prayed that their little girl would be a constant in their lives.

But it was not meant to be. May 20th she passed forever.

All Kathryn could think was what a cruel birthday joke it had been.

Gretchen had hoped and prayed for her little granddaughter; not sure that losing the last of the twins would do to her eldest daughter.

And then...she was gone. Kala Janeway was no more. Gretchen turned her prayers to her daughter, the woman who had (in her life) faced far too many tragedies than any one should.

And so she hoped.

Kathryn looked at Chakotay – what her former Voyager crew had named 'the Captain's mask' in place. "Well, I guess that's it. We tried, but I suppose it just wasn't mean to be."

Chakotay just stared at his wife, disbelieving. "Don't say that Kathryn, we can try again if you want."

She just stared blankly at her husband. "No. I wasn't put either of us through that again." She paused, collecting her thoughts, "You should also know that I've signed on as a Fleet Admiral. I ship out day after tomorrow."

"Kathryn..."

"No Chakotay. I just wasn't meant for ground-bound life."

"Kathryn, don't say that. You worked for seven years to get home – so you could have this life if you wanted it – and here you are, giving up."

Kathryn glared at him. "I'm not giving up Chakotay, I'm just going out into space: call it my comfort zone."

He shook his head. "Fine Kathryn, run and hide. It's one thing you seem to be really good at."

Kathryn stared daggers at him, "How dare you talk to me that way!"

Chakotay glared back. "Come on now Kathryn, I'm no longer your First Officer; I'm your husband. And might I add father to those two little girls: It was my loss too."

It was at that moment that the 'Captain's Mask' she'd been hiding behind for years shattered. "Let's go home honey." Kathryn simply nodded, and Chakotay led her to the transport site.

They went home and had a nice supper including wine. Slowly Kathryn relaxed. "I love you Chakotay, but I still have to go. It's only for six months, after that I'll ask if I can return to teaching." She paused, taking his hands in hers. "We'll make this work Chakotay."

Chakotay nodded and leaned over to kiss his wife. She backed off unsure of what to do. Chakotay looked at her strangely. "What's wrong Kathryn?"

She looked at him, "It's just been a few tough months, I'm sorry love."

"It's okay baby, as you said: 'We'll make this work'. I'm sorry you have to go back to work so soon."

She nodded but wouldn't look him in the eyes. "I didn't have to, but for me...I needed to." She looked him in the eyes finally, "I have been Starfleet and nothing else for so long. I just needed to get back to somewhere I was comfortable, somewhere I – "

Chakotay was angry, "You married me, you carried my children, you sat beside me every day for seven years and you're not comfortable with me? You can't trust me?"

Kathryn's anger was flaring now, "I never said I didn't trust you. For god's sake I married you, I love you...I want you."

Chakotay looked at her and considered the sudden change of moods. It had been too long; they had not been intimate, they had not made love, they had not –"

His thoughts were stopped as Kathryn's mouth clamped down over his. Chakotay gave in to the feeling as his wife's tiny hands made their way to the belt of his trousers. He mumbled her name and stared into her eyes making sure this was truly what she thought he wanted.

He saw nothing in those clear blue pools but love, adoration and need. They both gave in to the feelings which they had been estranged from for too long, and before they knew it they were naked, in a tangle of limbs on the couch.

Kathryn giggled, "Well, I k now where both our minds were."

Chakotay raised an eyebrow, "Were?"

His hand proceeded down and fondled her breasts, laying worship to her body and the parts that needed attention the most. She moaned, "Chakotay."

It had been far too long since they had made love with this abandon. Chakotay stared at the beauty that was his wife, "So where do we go from here?"

Kathryn got a mischievous look in her eyes, "Well I'm going down here," she pointed downwards and promptly got on her knees.

"Gods, Kathryn. We've already done it three times in the past six hours."

"Are you tired my angry warrior?"

"Not yet, you?"

She grinned impishly at him, "Done you wish."

He thought about it, about her reactions, her looks: This was the Kathryn Janeway he had fallen in love with.

He let out a gasp, then a moan as she enveloped him in the warm sheath of her mouth.

After twenty minutes she felt him growing hard under her ministrations, and the grunting and groaning got louder and more involved.

Kathryn removed her lips and looked up at him giving him a wink, "Now you're ready."

She got up and threw him on the couch, landing on top of him, and impaling herself in the process. She began to move with him and felt the beginnings of her orgasm starting to build.

Chakotay stared at her face and knew she was close. He stopped mid-stride. He eyes flew open "Why did you stop!"

Chakotay chuckled, "Oh, I don't know: Do I need to keep going?"

"Please Chakotay, that's not funny." People did not hear Kathryn Janeway beg very often, but he was going to make her. "Please, don't stop..."

He looked at her, "Only since you asked so nicely. "He thrusted his hips one more time and sent them both over the edge.

Kathryn smiled at him, sated. "Was that as good for you as it was for me?"

He laughed, "Isn't it always?"

She nodded, "Usually."

He stared at her: what had he done to deserve this woman? "You know, maybe next time we can make it to get bedroom."

"Possibly, but you know...we still have almost 12 hours before I have to leave; And its only for six months."

"I know I'll try to remember its only for six months, but I'll miss you all the same."

They smiled at each other and continued to the bedroom where the loving started all over again.

END Chapter iii


	4. Chapter 4

Stage III Chapter iv

By: AW

Pairing: J/C, P/T Rating: M Genre: Drama/Romance Length: 3299 words Date: June 2009 Setting: Endgame rewritten

Chakotay watched as Kathryn boarded the Excelsior. Six months, it would only be six months. She waved at him, and blew him a kiss then she boarded her ship.

Six months she thought with trepidation, It will only be six months.

She walked around the ship, she felt the nerves set in. Even Admirals get nervous fits. She saw the looks of awe, and respect she got from the crew. They were getting the famous Admiral Janeway to come with them, for many this was a spectacular moment they would never forget.

This was going to be a tough mission though. There were once again problems on the Cardassian border. There always seemed to be trouble on the Cardassian border.

When Chakotay had heard where she was headed, he had been absolutely livid:

The previous night:

"What do you mean you're headed for the Cardassian border? You've been home a year; You've gone through a stillborn miscarriage and a premature birth, you beat the Borg and now they're sending you to Cardassian space?"

She sighed and looked to him for understanding. "I wasn't here during the Dominion War so I have no pre-disposed opinion of who the Cardassians are right now."

His jaw dropped open incredulous. "No predisposition? You spent seven years with a crew that was half Maquis –"

"Now hold on a second," She cut him off mid-rant, "Were half Maquis. Come on Chakotay, it's not fair to use that against me. It's a mission and the ship I've been assigned to."

He was exasperated, "After what you went through with Admiral Paris – don't think I didn't read your logs and your profile when you assigned me as your first officer – How can you say you don't know the Cardassians?"

"People change Chakotay, cultures evolve: How can you assume they're the still the same? Maybe the Dominion War change them for the better."

Chakotay simply sighed at his wife's idealism and stated: "I hope so for your sake."

Kathryn shook her head and made her way to the bridge: time to report in.

She looked around the bridge, nothing like Voyager's had been. This was of course a galaxy class star ship. The first things she saw though was none other than Lieutenant-Commander Kim, the Excelsior's first officer.

"Well, look at you Harry. First Officer on the bridge of a Galaxy Class star ship patrolling the Neutral Zone and Cardassian territory." She looked at him, mischief in her eyes. "You did better than me for a first command, all I got was an intrepid class star ship."

Harry's eyes grew wide, "That's not true Captain...I mean Admiral," Harry blushed at his faux pas," The Voyager was an experimental ship, new techonology and you were the Captain."

She laughed at him, "It's okay Harry. I was trying to give you a compliment; and I'll do my best not to accidentally demote you to Ensign."

He blushed an even darker crimson. "It's okay Harry. I know old habits die hard. I was after all your Captain for seven years," she paused. "And you were my ensign and operations officer for just as long. My how time flies."

He stared at her with admiration, unsure if he should broach the subject. "Admiral, I heward about the twins; how are you and Chakotay doing?"

She smiled at his concern and his nervousness. "We're doing fine Harry. I appreciate everyone worrying about us, really I do; but we're fine."

Harry nodded in acceptance of her words. Captain Riker entered the bridge, "Admiral Janeway, so nice to have you aboard. It's been a while Kathryn."

"It certainly has. Nice to be in space again."

"No doubt, after that long in space, in an uncharted quadrant of the galaxy without a break; although those months on Earth must have been nice."

"It was interesting..."

He looked at his old friend, "I hear congratulations are in order. Married to your former First Officer who was a Maquis: Bold move."

"Was a Maquis. Come on Wil, I got over it and so should everyone else." Wil did not like being on the receiving end of a Janeway death glare, and quickly changed the subject.

"True enough...and I'm really sorry to hear about the twins."

Her face softened, "Thank you Captain, but we've dealt with it and we're going to be okay."

He smiled, "You always were the strong one Kathryn."

Commander Kim piped up from the background. "Ops has cleared us Sir, we're ready to go."

"Set a course for the Cardassian Border, warp 7."

And they were off. It all went by in a flurry. The meetings with the Gul. Gul Matek; his insistence that Janeway beam down and meet them all face to face and finally her capture.

The one thing her husband had been worried about.

The one thing she said she was sure she would be safe and protected against.

It all came flooding back to her:

"So this is the great Admiral Janeway. The one who beat the Borg." He looked at her with a despicable look. A look that said he was better than she, a look that told her he was out to break her.

"Ah, human females: such frail creatures." When she didn't respond, he lifted his hand and backhanded her face. She felt her jaw bone fly out of its socket. It happened so fast that she didn't even have time to cry out.

He stared at her, "I want the codes to the new Federation Facility at Tau Ceti." Kathryn could not even form words, she glared at him.

"Told you humans were weak; having trouble forming sentences are you? To tell me what I need to know?" His hand came up and snapped her jaw on the other side, popping it back into joint but making the pain excruciating.

As he jaw popped back she heard an ear-shattering scream she knew was coming from her. That's when she blacked out.

When she came to, she was hanging from chains, metal chains. Her arms hurt and she was naked. "Ah, little one's awake."

He stared at her, he looked up the regions that no one but her husband had seen for years. "So you are a natural red-head. Good to know." He reached up and punched her in the face, shattering her ocular socket. She felt the blood fill the well, and her vision became cloudy. "Still not talkative?"

He unhooked her and let her fall to the ground. He grabbed her hair and pulled it so that she was immobile.

He stared at her, "Take a deep breath, my dear." He disrobed himself and plunged into her depths.

She refused to scream, refused to let him know, but silent tears ran down her face, socking her body as they fell.

He pulled harder as she felt him swell and flood her cervix with his seed.

She felt the hair he had a grip on loosen from her scalp and watch the rain of auburn locks as they covered the floor.

For two weeks the ritual beatings, rapes and torture continued, 24/7.

Then came the rescue, by none other than Harry Kim himself.

She'd watched as the innocence was shattered, and he looked horrified as he saw the black and blue, the blood, the patches of missing hair.

All of a sudden an anger filled him and he finally knew all the tales the former Maquis had told of the cruelty of the Cardassians was true.

When Kathryn had finally been brought back to the Excelsior, she was black and blue from head to toe, and quiet. Whether it was from her shattered jaw bones, or her broken spirit didn't matter. Kathryn was hiding.

Captain Riker looked at her with pity in his eyes. The look she had seen from so many before.

She felt dirty, she felt tainted, she felt as if any innocence she had left had been taken.

Kathryn wanted to go home, but the Admiral in her knew she couldn't. Her mission had not been completed and Kathryn Janeway was nothing if not Starfleet through and through.

Wil walked up to Kathryn, "Admiral, how are you?"

She gave him a faint hint of a smile and turned to the doctor. "The doc says I'm fine, but well physically at least. "Dr. Orson looked at the Captain. "Well I guess as fine as one can be who has had a run in with the Cardassians."

She smiled weakly at Wil one last time and the Captain left sickbay. Dr. Orson approached Janeway. "Well Ma'am, everything seems okay. You may be released to your quarters but I want you to take it easy. You're off duty for at least four weeks. Your body has been through an extremely traumatic experience."

Kathryn simply nodded and for once in her career didn't feel like arguing. "Yes, doctor." And she was released.

She slowly made her way back to her quarters and flopped down on the bed, and cried. She cried for all she had lost, she cried for herself and she cried for Chakotay and all the Cardassians had taken from him.

Then she sent a subspace message to Chakotay (knowing it was 3am and he would be asleep). A groggy and sleep deprived Chakotay answered the comm. His face was greeted by the tear-stained face of his wife.

"Kathryn...my god, I've been trying to contact you for weeks. What's happened?"

Kathryn let the tears flow, "You were right; I should have have gone; The Cardassians: they haven't changed."

She could see the anger building up in his eyes. "Did they hurt you?"

She paused trying to stop the tears, if only for a moment in time. "You can't seed redemption or revenge for me. I'm fine; the doctor healed up all the wounds."

Chakotay let out a sardonic laugh, "If you're so fine...then why did you feel the need to contact me at 3am crying?"

She sniffled, "I feel so dirty Chakotay. I feel as if I've betrayed you. I feel you'll think I'm tainted and won't want me anymore –"

"No. Kathryn listen to me. Did you ask for what they did to you?"

"No...but I should have been able to stop them."

He sighed, "Listen sweetheart, you didn't ask to be beaten or captured or...did they rape you?"

At Kathryn's slow nod, he wished he could have been there. He wished he could touch her. "God Kathryn, I'm sorry. I love you, that will never change. No Cardassian could make me love you less."

Kathryn nodded, "I know, I just can't help the guilty, helpless feelings."

"It's not your fault Kathryn."

I hope he still loves me.

"I have to go Chakotay. I'll be home in a few months." She paused, "I love you Chakotay."

"I love you Kathryn, and if you ever need to talk, I'm just a comm. call away."

Kathryn smiled and cut the link.

It had been six weeks since her run-in with the Cardassians, and she was still not on duty. It was however time for her check-up.

She had been feeling nauseous in the mornings and had put on 5 pounds. Not to mention the fatigue: All symptoms she knew all too well.

She walked into sickbay and approached the doctor. She knew they would all know soon enough. It wasn't like it was something she could hide; and she needed to go back on duty tomorrow.

"Doctor it's been six weeks. Two weeks longer than expected: Can I please have my check-up and go back on duty?"

The doctor began her scans. "Fractures healed, blood pressure good, cuts nicely sealed and whoa...what's this?" She looked more closely at her scans, "Admiral, you're pregnant."

Kathryn bowed her head, "I know."

The doctor merely nodded.

"Is it possible for you to tell how far along I am? And if the baby is completely human or not?"

The doctor made another scan. The doctor looked at the Admiral. Well did she tell her the whole truth or not? "It seems congratulations are in order. You and your husband are going to be parents come winter."

Kathryn let out a sigh of relief. "There don't appear to be any problems at this point?"

"No Admiral, everything appears fine, but I'm not a geneticist. I read about your last miscarriage; it was just bad luck."

Kathryn nodded and splayed her hand over her still flat abdomen. "And it's in good health?"

"Oh, yes; would you like to know the sex Admiral?"

Kathryn stared at her unsure. "You know if we could just keep this between us for now...well at least until I hit the 12 week mark, I'd appreciate it."

She looked at Kathryn. "Of course ma'am. No problem, I do suggest however that you inform the Captain so he can minimize the risks and your exposure to dangerous situations."

Janeway silently nodded, and left sickbay.

Halfway to the bridge, she opened a comm. line, "Janeway to Riker."

"Riker here."

"May I have a moment of your time Captain?" Janeway paused then as an afterthought: "And could you please have Commander Kim with you?"

He paused trying to gage what the meeting would be about. "Certainly Admiral. How about 20 minutes in my ready room."

"Sounds good Wil, see you then."

Thirty minutes later, later than she expected because she had to stop at the lavatory and let her stomach settle, Janeway walked into the ready room.

Riker turned to look at Kathryn. She looked nervous: An usual state for Kathryn Janeway. "Well Kathryn, what's up?"

Janeway took in another deep breath steadying herself for what she was about to say. "I'm going to have a baby."

Harry's eyes just about bugged out of his head ather admission. "Well...uh...congratulations ma'am."

She gave him a half smile. "Thanks Harry."

Riker looked at Janeway, "So Kathy's going to be a mum huh?"

Janeway nodded, "Looks that way."

Harry looked at the woman who had been his mentor for many years. "So when are you due?"

"The doctor tells me later winter, almost in the spring."

Janeway could tell the wheels were turning in Harry's mind. "No, Chakotay doesn't know yet. The only reason I'm telling the two of you is for health reasons because the doctor informed me I should."

Riker looked at her, "Why not tell Chakotay?"

She looked at the floor refusing to make eye contact. "After the twins, this would kill him if it didn't work out."

Harry continued doing mental calculations. "The baby isn't his is it?"

Kathryn looked at Harry shocked and resisted the urge to slap him. "Of course it's his, and unless you want to be busted back to ensign, I suggest you keep this to yourself."

He stared at her, unwavering in his gaze. "You can only keep this a secret for so long, Admiral."

She took in another deep breath trying to keep his emotions in check. "I realize that Harry; but I'd like to keep this just between the three of us for now."

"Yes ma'am." And then Janeway walked out of the ready room."

And so it went on for three months. By the time she was 18 weeks pregnant, Harry decided it was time for her to tell Chakotay and the crew.

Harry walked up to Janeway one day in the mess hall after shift. "Admiral may I have a moment of your time please?"

She spun around. "Make it quick Harry, I'm really busy."

He grabbed her arm, and stopped her. "I think you should tell Chakotay.

"Stay out of it Harry."

"It's not his is it?"

He looked at her. "Admiral, you were abducted, and probably raped by the Cardassians. Is that baby Chakotay's?"

She paused, looking unsure, "Yes."

"But..." Harry tried to pry it out of her.

"But I'm scared that I'll lose this one too and that would destroy him."

He looked at her, not letting her get away with it. "So you're going to deal with this all on your own, while ona mission on the Cardassian border."

"Yes."

"Kathryn broke down. "I know Harry, I just can't lose this one too. I can't lose it."

Harry nodded, "I know Admiral, but he needs to know."

That night Kathryn sat in front of the comm., trying to summon the courage to message Chakotay. She hasn't spoken to him since that night, after the rape months ago. She finally got through and answered: "Kathryn?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry I haven't contacted you Chakotay; I've just been so busy."

He smiled, dimples showing. "I'm just happy to hear from you."

"And I'm glad to be able to talk to you," She stood up, "We both are." She smoothed her maternity smock over the 18 week old baby belly.

Chakotay's head dropped, "How far along are you Kathryn?"

She bowed her head, "18 weeks."

Chakotay stared at her harder, trying to see past the self-protective field she had erected. "Did they do that to you?"

Kathryn was at a loss. "The child is 100% healthy: Congratulations daddy."

He looked at her suspiciously. "Daddy; it's mine then?"

He drew in a deep breath. "Eighteen weeks. You were abducted by the Cardassians four months ago."

"Are you jealous of a child possibly created by a rape Chakotay? It really doesn't become you."

He shouted, "Kathryn stop! I just want to know if that baby's mine."

Kathryn sighed, "I really didn't want to know Chakotay. Given the gestation, I assumed it was yours and didn't ask any questions. Regardless of the child's genetic make-up this child is yours."

"Fine then, why didn't you contact me the minute you found out then?"

Kathryn felt her resolve fading, "Because I didn't want you to get your hopes up, and then disappoint you with another miscarriage, or worst yet stillborn baby: and I wanted to wait until I thought the baby would survive to term."

She nodded, "I found out I was pregnant and at first I was so scared the baby might be half-Cardassian. I still am. And then I was afraid I wouldn't carry to term, then when I was finally convinced I needed to tell you, I was afraid of something like this happening between us."

"I love you Kathryn, more than you will ever know. I wish I could be there to hug you and feel our child moving, and kiss you, and –"

Kathryn looked Chakotay in the eye. "Chakotay, I was wondering...how would you feel about skipping out on teaching and coming to visit us until after this mission is over? I've already cleared it with Captain Riker and Commander Kim."

Chakotay chuckled, "You had to clear your decision with Harry?"

"Don't laugh, it's more his ship than mine at the moment."

"But you're an Admiral!" he stopped.

"A very pregnant, grumpy Admiral, who could use a coffee – which I'm not allowed to have – and could use her husband's company."

He stared into her pleading eyes. "I'll see what I can do Kathryn. I haven't started teaching the semester, so I might be able to get away."

Kathryn knew in heart, he would try. "I'm taking a shuttle to DS9 for a couple of days leave and to get checked out by Dr. Bashir. Meet me there in two weeks for my 20 week appointment, and we'll go back to the ship together."

"All right Kathryn, see you then. And I love you both. He touched the screen almost reaching out to his wife and unborn baby."

"I know Chakotay, we love you too."

And she patted her rounded abdomen and cut the link.

END Chapter iv


	5. Chapter 5

Stage III Chapter v

By: AW

Pairing: J/C, P/T Rating: M Genre: Drama/Romance Length: 2485 words Date: July 2009 Setting: Endgame rewritten

Two weeks later, Kathryn arrived at Deep Space 9. She had flown the new 'Alpha Flyer' prototype: built based on Tom Paris' brilliant design schematics.

She landed, docked and met Col. Kira, who informed her husband that she had arrived two hours ago, and they already had been assigned temporary quarters and at the moment that was where he was.

She made her way down to the habitat ring, level B and walked into their temporary quarters.

The doors opened and Kathryn breezed through into Chakotay's waiting arms. "Look at you Kathryn. This," he waved his arms motioning her changed form, "is lovely."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "Don't say that Chakotay. I've already put on 40lbs." She paused, "I was so scared when I found out I was pregnant. I prayed when I first suspected was pregnant. I prayed when I first suspected that this was your child." She rant her hands over her stomach. "And our prayers were answered, we have a healthy baby."

He placed his hands on the bump and felt a kick.

Kathryn smiled, "She's active today."

He pulled her down to the couch to sit between his legs, he grinned: "Look at you." He placed his hands over her belly, "I thought you didn't want to find out the sex of the baby."

She grinned, "I didn't...I just have a feeling."

He looked at her, "Well I have a feeling it's a boy. You're carrying differently than you were with the girls."

She rolled her eyes, "Maybe we're both right and its twins."

He stared at her trying to figure out if she was kidding or not, he saw the half-smile appear and laughed. "Don't even go there."

"Seriously though, as far as I know there's only one in there, and I think it's a girl."

"Well I think it's a boy."

"You know, if we really wanted to know we could always ask Dr. Bashir when I go for my 20 week check-up in half an hour." She looked at him pointed.

"Nah, Let's wait." He looked at her, besides I'm right.

Kathryn shook her head, "We'll see."

Half an hour later, Kathryn lay on the bed in sickbay with Chakotay standing by her side, awaiting the information from the scans the doctor had taken. Scans of a baby Chakotay had not known about until two weeks ago.

The doctor scanned Kathryn one last time, "Well Admiral, everything looks okay." Kathryn let go of a breath she'd been holding in.

The doctor looked a little more closely at the scans he'd taken. "Do you want to know the babies sexes?"

Kathryn's eyes flew up, "Whoa, wait a second. The other doctor didn't tell me there was more than one."

Bashir stared at the couple, "Well there's definitely more than one." He paused not sure what to say to them. "Admiral, did you have sex with more than one partner in the two weeks before you got pregnant?"

She looked at Chakotay, her nightmare come to fruition. "I suppose I did...but not by choice."

The doctor looked at them sympathetically, "Well whether by choice or not, one of the children does not belong to your husband; and since they are not identical and killing one would do no harm to the other, it's still within your rights to abort baby B, the one that does not belong to your husband."

The doctor sighed and looked at Janeway. "The second baby – the human child – is quite a bit smaller than the first. But by gestational age, the first on is older. Until I really began looking, there only appeared to be one. The Cardassian child, she was hiding the other one from view."

Janeway was shocked, "How could this have happened?"

The doctor was going to go into a long-winded diatribe about the chances of such a pregnancy occurring, when he thought better of it. "It was just bad timing Admiral. You weren't protected by boosters and the fact that you'd just given birth not 2 months before made you extremely susceptible to a pregnancy." He paused, "Since there were two different types of sperm in your body and sperm lasts in a woman's body for up to 3 weeks you ended up with babies from two separate fathers."

Kathryn was white as a sheet. "So one of the children is my husband's and the other..."

"Yes, the other carries Cardassian DNA."

Kathryn let her face fall to her hands and felt the hot tears saturate her fingers.

She brought her face up and stared at Chakotay, "Oh my god."

He pulled her into a hug, "It's okay Kathryn, we'll work this out."

She stared at him, looking for the truth. "Could you love a half-Cardassian child?"

He sighed, "That child is still part of you Kathryn."

She stared at him trying to see the truth in his eyes, "But it's not a part of you."

"Any child you have Kathryn, I couldn't turn away."

She sighed, "But it's a half-Cardassian child Chakotay. The reason you joined the Maquis, the reason you fought for your homeland –"

He tilted her chin up, "And the reason I met you."

Kathryn looked at the m an she had grown to love. "We can give it a go then, but after all I've been through with them...I'm not sure I can ever look at my child without remembering."

He smiled a tender smile at her, "You'll see that baby," he put his hand on her distended abdomen, "And you'll fall in love."

"I hope so Chakotay, but will you fall in love?"

"I'll accept it and move on; I have to."

She sighed, "But will you treat her differently than her twin."

He smiled, "Only because one's a boy and one's a girl."

She laughed, "You don't know their sexes any more than I do."

He joined in the laughter, "You know we could always just ask."

She smiled a tender smile, a knowing smile. "I don't need to ask, I know they're girls."

"Are you trying to kill me woman?"

"Oh don't worry honey. I've still got a few child bearing years left. You'll get your son."

He pulled her in to a hug, "You know what? If all you ever give me is girls, I'll still be the happiest man alive."

They kissed and his hand made his way to their children, "But they're okay right?"

Bashir smiled a cheeky smile, "Perfect."

Janeway spoke up, "Alright then, I'll see you in a month for my 24 week checkup."

Bashir nodded and the couple made their way back to the promenade. "How does Bajoran food sound Kathryn?"

"Anything is fine by me, these two make me famished." Kathryn laughed, "Well I am eating for three."

He nodded, "Fair enough, I remember the last time what you were like."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "Yeah I didn't even make it to term and I gained 35 lbs."

"For a good cause Kathryn, for a good cause."

Kathryn paused looking down at her ever-expanding waistline. "Chakotay, there is one thing I should have asked the doctor when we were there."

Chakotay raised an eyebrow in questioning, "Well human gestation is 40 weeks, and a Cardassian full term pregnancy is 32 weeks. I wonder, since I'm carrying one of each if that'll make it earlier?"

Kathryn's mind, always working. "Why didn't you ask him while you were there?"

Kathryn grinned, "I honestly hadn't thought about it until now; and then I got to thinking...if one child wants to come early, what will that mean for the other one? If they both come full term for the human baby...will that be dangerous for me?"

Chakotay looked at her: she was frightened. "So what do you want to do about it?"

She smiled, a saucy grin. "I think I'd like to talk to our doctor, the Voyager E.M.H.; if anyone can figure this out, it will be him."

Chakotay stared at her. "Does he even know you're pregnant?"

"Not yet, but he will soon. He's posted at Jupiter station, he could probably be here by tomorrow if we wanted."

"If that makes you feel better Kathryn. I think it's a great idea."

0700 hours the next morning the Doctor showed up on DS9. Chakotay met him at the airlock. "So Admiral Janeway finally decided it was time to take care of herself did she?"

Chakotay led him to their temporary quarters. "Well...yes and no."

The doors opened and Chakotay called out to Kathryn. "Honey, I'm home." He heard a throaty laugh.

"Are you alone?"

He chuckled, "No I seem to have found Voyager's wandering minstrel."

She laughed again, "I'll be out in a minute dear."

The doctor turned to Chakotay. "So what's new with you? How's married life treating you?"

"Oh, good thanks, we're very happy."

The doctor frowned, "I heard about the miscarriage. I'm sorry for your loss."

He smiled sadly. "I think we've dealt with it and moved on Doctor."

Just then, Kathryn made her entrance wearing a flowing emerald green dress.

The Doctor's eyebrows raised in surprise, when he saw the obviously pregnant belly, "Yes I guess you have, haven't you?"

Janeway let out a nervous laugh. "Yes that's why we called you."

The Doctor pulled out his tricorder and scanned her, "Oh?"

She looked at him, "Now you see why we called you and asked you here."

The doctor nodded grimly, "I assume this is why you were off duty for six weeks about five months ago too?"

She nodded and looked him in the eyes, "Well the babies are health, but..."

Kathryn interrupted, "Given their different parentage, it could cause problems come delivery time."

The doctor nodded, "And with delivery dates."

"Well doctor, the question is...is there anything you can do about it?"

The doctor tried to gather his thoughts, "I assume you have decided to keep the children then."

She sighed, "Yes, unless there is a danger to them or me by doing this."

The doctor hesitated, "Well my suggestion would be, go on bed rest at 30 weeks. I will speed up the gestation of the human baby and then at 32 weeks we induce."

She looked at him, "Will that be dangerous for them?"

"Probably not, but this could be a tricky procedure."

"Alright, I have four weeks left on assignment near the Cardassian border." The doctor watched her almost imperceptibly shudder, "Then I'm going to be headed to Earth to have these babies."

"I'll be there then at month end and we'll organize the delivery of these two." Before he left he injected her with something. "This will attach itself to the human foetus and make sure she's caught up developmentally to the other."

Janeway was nothing if not perceptive, "So the human baby is a girl too?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did doctor, you may as well tell us." Chakotay stated.

The doctor would have blushed had he been human. He bowed his head in acceptance of the fact, "Yes, it's a girl."

Kathryn turned to her husband, "Told you so."

Chakotay smiled, "I never doubted you." He kissed her full on the lips, "I never have."

Kathryn turned to the doctor, "Am I free to go?"

"For now, but I expect to see you on Earth in a month." He paused, "I've already talked to Dr. Bashir. I told him I'd be taking over your pre-natal care from now on."

Chakotay piped up, "Very good doctor, see you then."

Kathryn and Chakotay left and went back to their temporary quarters. As they entered, Kathryn stopped. "Oh!" Her hand went to her abdomen.

"Kathryn are you okay?" Chakotay looked at his wife concern marring his features.

She smiled, "Oh, yes. One of your children just gave me a really strong kick." Kathryn was rubbing hypnotic circles on her belly as if will the children to keep moving, assuring her they were still there.

Chakotay moved his hands to join hers and felt the movement. "I love you so much Kathryn."

"I love you too Chakotay. I'm so sorry one of these children isn't yours. I'm sorry I got us into this situation. I'm sorry –"

He tilted her chin up and gave her a long and passionate kiss. "For the last time Kathryn, it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you. It happened and we'll deal with it."

His hand went back to her stomach. "How do you sleep with all that going on inside you?"

She showed him a soft feminine smile. "You don't notice it after a while, you get used to it."

His hands went to rest on her hips, "You are so beautiful." Slowly his hands moved down bunching up her dress to reveal what lay beneath. "You know we haven't had a chance to christen this bed yet."

Kathryn grinned wickedly, "I'm game if you are."

He picked her up – even 20 weeks pregnant she didn't seem to weigh much – and took her to the bedroom.

As he lay her down on the bed, she reached for his member, waiting for it to spring to attention. He stopped her wandering hands, "Uh-uh Kathryn, my turn." He got down and began working on her bundle of nerves. She was writing before he knew it.

"Oh, gods Chakotay; no more." She stated in broken Federation Standard, and then she guided him towards her opening.

He dove in and as he was filling her to the hilt, bought his mouth down to hers. She could taste herself on his lips, and she loved it. He brought her to the precipice and as she felt her fourth orgasm come and go, she realized how truly lucky she was.

Chakotay looked at her aroused features, "Should we go for number five my dear?"

In the throes of ecstasy she merely nodded, unable to formulate coherent, complete sentences.

He drove harder and harder feeling his own orgasm beginning. It was then her innermost muscles began to clench and he lost control, spilling his seed deep inside.

It was at that moment that their children decided to move against her cervix, causing a heightened orgasm and forcing her to scream out his name.

An hour later, Kathryn woke up feeling sated, and hearing a soft snoring beside her, she turned and let a smile grace her porcelain features: she was a lucky woman. She felt the children inside her move and turned around to press her stomach against him so he could feel the movement as well.

A smile ghosted across his features, and she whispered to him, "I love you, all of you."

He opened his eyes staring at her. "I know."

He turned her around and spooned her, as they fell into an exhausted slumber.

END Chapter V


	6. Chapter 6

Stage III Chapter VI

By: AW

Pairing: J/C, P/T Rating: M Genre: Drama/Romance Length: 1474 words Date: July 2009 Setting: Endgame rewritten

It had taken longer than expected on the Cardassian Border, but all the work was done. The treaties had been signed and the borders had finally been clearly defined. They had been on the Excelsior though for six weeks instead of four, adn Kathryn had begun to wrry as the children had dropped low in her belly.

They were now on their way back to Earth, flying in the 'Alpha Flyer'. Chakotay looked worriedly at Kathryn, as she rubbed her stomach and the movement started to become erratic.

"Are you okay Kathryn?"

She looked at him. "I don't know...they're really active today." She sighed, "How long until we reach Earth?"

Chakotay looked at the chronometer and then at their co-ordinate readings. "Oh not too long, about an hour or so."

"That's good," She stood up to go to the back, "I have to go to the bathroom; I swear these children are dancing a jig on my bladder."

She moved towards the back of the shuttle, and the pressure was released as her water broke and soaked the floor below her.

She stared at Chakotay with terrified eyes, "Chakotay, I think we should tell the doctor to be ready for us."

Chakotay nodded, scared for the woman that was his wife and mother to the children she carried. He got on the comm. channel and told Kathryn the doctor had been notified about their predicament.

Kathryn knew, from the last scan that the baby that was lowest was the Cardassian child: Good in some ways.

Once that child was born hopefully the doctor could stop the labour...or maybe even before that. They both worriedly looked on as the stars passed.

Then twenty minutes from Earth, the contractions began to intensify. Kathryn didn't make a sound, but her breathing sped up, and he could tell she was panting through the contractions.

He turned around and looked at her:"Truth Kathryn, when did the contractions start?"

She looked at him sheepishly, "About three hours ago."

"And you're just deciding to tell me now?"

Kathryn let out a deep breath, "I'm not telling you, you guessed."

He was mad, "Damn it Kathryn, those are my kids too!"

"Fine," she shouted back. "But why worry you over nothing?"

"Nothing! You call this nothing?"

"We're almost home, the doctor can take care of it then."

"Fine Kathryn, but remember you can't do this alone."

She nodded, "I know Chakotay, I know." She turned around and went to the back of the shuttle, getting on her knees and trying to get as comfortable as possible.

By five minutes out, Chakotay could hear Kathryn groaning in the back of the shuttle. "Hold on Kathryn, almost there."

Five minutes later, as he was on his final descent: he realized Kathryn was standing behind him, sweat beading her brow and a look of desperation on her face. "Oh, god Chakotay." He could tell she was pushing trying to free her child from the womb. "I have to get my underwear off. This baby is right here," she said point downwards.

"Hold on Kathryn, we're almost there."

She screamed, "I can't wait Chakotay. This child is not on a timer!"

He could tell she was pushing, "Don't push Kathryn!"

"Don't you remember from last time? I really don't have a choice in the matter."

Kathryn pulled her underwear off, and let out a groan then a yelp as she began to crown.

She has panting, "Chakotay can you get down here, this baby is coming now like it or not." She bore down and screamed as she delivered the head.

Chakotay landed the shuttle and rushed back to Kathryn, he could tell she was puashing. "I can't do this anymore Chakotay, she won't come."

He looked at her, she did look concerned. He pulled her down so she was seated, leaning against the sloping side of the shuttle. "Come on Kathryn, you can do it, one more push."

She looked up at him tired, "I can't."

"Yes, you can."

Kathryn pushed and the child's shoulders were stuck. "Go, Chakotay just yank her out!"

He shook his head. "Without the doctor's supervision...I don't know what to do to you."

He fished through the shuttle, looking for a med kit. He found it and searched for a laser scalpel. He discovered the location of the scalpel, turned it on, and looked to his wife. "Kathryn, this is going to hurt, but she needs more room."

She nodded, and let out a bloodcurdling scream as he cut her, giving her something akin to a 20th century episiotomy. "Okay sweetheart, one more push."

She did as told and he caught his half-Cardassian daughter. "It's a girl Kathryn, we have a daughter."

Kathryn nodded, "Told you."

"Actually the doctor told me, but after that delivery, we can give you credit." He paused, trying not to ask more the woman he loved than what she was able to give. "You need to give me one more push Kathryn, we need to get her placenta out."

Kathryn nodded and grunted as she gave one last push and delivered his daughter's placenta. He delivered the baby girl's mouth and nose and she gave a healthy cry.

"Is she okay Chakotay?"

"Just fine, not mine but beautiful anyway...just like her mother."

She smiled and reached out for the child as Chakotay replicated diapers and a sleeper. Once he was done he handed Kathryn the baby so she could dress the tiny baby.

She looked the baby over once he passed the swaddled baby back to her mother. Immediately the child latched on to her breast and began nursing, all Chakotay could think was that the sight was breathtaking. "She looks okay Kathryn; small but perfect."

"She sure didn't feel small coming out." Kathryn smiled and handed the baby back to her father as she placed her hands on her stomach and felt Baby B kicking; at least she felt her kicking: that was a good sign.

Her contractions had all but stopped. She looked at Chakotay, "Looks like you won't get your boy this time honey."

"It's okay Kathryn, I can wait, and if it never happens, the girls will make me happy just the same."

He looked at his wife, "How are you doing?"

"You really want to know?"

He laughed, "Based on that answer, I'd probably have to say no."

She smiled, "I'm fine, so is she...looks like." She paused, "What do you think about Kayla?"

He grinned, "Like 'K' names do you Kathryn?"

"You know if you don't like it, you could just let me know."

"I think it's perfect. What about Kayla Marie Janeway."

"That sounds great."

"Good enough. I called the doctor for a transport, it'll happen soon and then we can take care of this one." He patted her belly, "And of you."

"I can just hear him now, 'What did you use a steak knife?'." Chakotay laughed at Kathryn's impressions."

"How about, 'I'm a doctor, not a seamstress'." Kathryn grinned at that one.

"You know Chakotay, you can laugh all you want, but it hurt like hell."

He pulled her and the baby close and called for transport.

As the beam took the new family away all Chakotay could think was that his was perfection.

They materialized in the med-lab at Starfleet medical, and the doctor's words followed neither of their predictions.

"Oh, my." He stated before he took little Kayla from her mother. He placed the infant in an incubator and began the scans. "Well she looks okay. The Cardassian genome sped up her gestational growth. What's this little one's name?"

"Kayla Marie Janeway."

The doctor smiled, "Okay then Kayla Marie Janeway, born 1716 pm January 1st. A New Year's Baby! 5lbs 16 ounces; good size considering she's a multiple and she was early."

Kathryn was rubbing her tummy. "How about this one? I don't feel the contractions anymore."

The doctor nodded, "Sometimes between twins the labour can slow down."

"But how is she?"

The doctor scanned Kathryn, "Well your water hasn't broken for this baby, and your labour has almost stopped." He looked down at the damage Chakotay had done. "After I fix up the mess your husband made of you, I can put a stitch in your cervix and give you something to stop the labour from continuing. Hopefully that will buy you some more time. This child isn't as developed as the first one."

She looked at him determined. "Do it; stop it now. I want this baby."

He stared at her, "I'll do my best Admiral, but you will have to be sedated for the procedure."

She nodded and felt her eyelids growing heavy as she succumbed to the darkness.

END Chapter VI


	7. Chapter 7

Stage III Chapter VII

By: AW

Pairing: J/C, P/T Rating: M Genre: Drama/Romance Length: 740 words Date: July 2009 Setting: Endgame rewritten

Chakotay sat by Kathryn's bedside. She was forced into bed rest, he's stay there with her (except for the odd time when he had to check on Kayla). They were fortunate, Gretchen had made a point of coming to their house to help with Kayla until Kathryn was back on her feet.

Gretchen had put her hatred of the Cardassians – hard after what they had put her late husband and eldest daughter through – aside to help care for her little grand-daughter, it was not the child's fault that she had been born from a malicious act of abuse by her biological father's people.

Chakotay had taken it all in stride, loving Kayla as if she were his own. As far as Kathryn was concerned, Kayla was as much his as the other child she carried was.

The doctor had informed them that both children were doing well. For the time being, Kayla was a happy, healthy baby.

The other child Kathryn carried – one for whom by look on Kathryn's face already had a name picked out – was doing good as well.

Now Chakotay just waited for her to drop the bomb in regards to their second child's name. Kathryn had after all not woken up since the operation two days previous.

The doctor had informed Chakotay that the stitches should buy Kathryn and the baby another month. He was hoping their other daughter would be fine as well.

Although the one they had already was a great gift from Kathryn. He couldn't wait for their second daughter to make her appearance. When he looked at Kayla, all he felt was love, and aside from the tiny spoon-shaped mark on her forehead, she looked completely human.

Kathryn felt her eyes start to flutter open and she began to feel herself return to wakefulness. "Chakotay, is she okay?"

Chakotay looked down at the child he was holding, "Fine, but hungry I think."

Kathryn reached for the child and clasped the baby to her breast. The half-Cardassian angel started sucking. "You know I was sure that I'd hate her from the moment she was born, but I feel nothing but love towards her."

Chakotay moved forward and kissed Kathryn on the forehead. Rubbing Kayla's dark auburn down, "I honestly can't say that I feel any hostility towards her: I love her."

Kathryn smiled a soft questioning smile, "But will you love this one as much?" She pointed to her stomach, "Or love her more?"

Chakotay smiled, he knew what she was getting at, "I will love them both the same. As far as I'm concerned they're both my daughters."

Kathryn shook her head, how had she ended up so lucky? "So it doesn't matter that you're not really Kayla's father?"

He stared at her, trying to make her understand. "You're Kayla's mother and I'm your husband, so as far as I'm concerned that makes me Kayla's father." He paused, "All he did was rape you and walk away, that's not what a father does." Before Kathryn could speak he put a finger to her lips, "And if she ever asks, I'll tell her that maybe we don't share the same DNA, but I'm as much her father as anyone else."

Kathryn glanced away, "Fair enough." Her hands were roaming her stomach.

"Is she really active today?"

Kathryn grinned, "Oh yes; come here."

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "My goodness; I think you have a gymnast in there."

"Hmm..." she said distractedly. "What do you think about Nevaeh for this one?"

Chakotay looked confused, "Pardon?"

"Nevaeh: it's 'heaven' backwards."

He thought about it, "Nevaeah Hope Janeway."

He approached her and kissed her. He pulled back, "I love you Kathryn."

"And I love you my 'Angry Warrior'."

He laughed, "Don't worry: this 'angry warrior' has found his peace."

"So has his 'woman warrior'...don't worry." She paused, "So now all we have to do is wait for this one to make her appearance.

He grinned, "Yes, and the bed rest is going to kill you."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll deal with it."

Just then, twin A, little Kayla started wailing. "I think she's hungry again."

"Ah, a mother's work is never done." And with that said she took the baby from her father, and began filling her little tummy.

END Chapter VII


	8. Chapter 8

Stage III Chapter VIII

By: AW

Pairing: J/C, P/T Rating: M Genre: Drama/Romance Length: 1775 words Date: July 2009 Setting: Endgame rewritten

Baby Nevaeh had lasted for seven weeks inside her mother, then one morning about 3am Kathryn had messaged the doctor: her waters had broken.

Kathryn tried to rouse her husband from his slumber. "Chakotay."

When he didn't wake she shook him, he mumbled and rolled over away from her. That's when the contractions began. She stopped her attempts to wake Chakotay momentarily, and rubbed her stomach feeling the muscles tightening and breathing through the contraction. Oh god, that one hurt more than the last child, and it's just beginning.

She went back to trying to wake Chakotay. "Commander!"

Chakotay sat straight up, "Yes, Captain." He was still in a sleepy daze and she looked at him and smiled.

"Well, baby #2 wants out, I think we should –"

She was stopped by another contraction. She screamed, "Oh god Chakotay, it wasn't this bad with the others."

Chakotay placed a hand on her stomach and felt the muscles tightening. "Did you contact the doctor?"

Kathryn nodded as the pain continued. She reached between her legs and pulled away her blood-stained hand. "It's blood Chakotay, what's wrong?"

They called for an emergency transport and were deposited in the room waiting for the EMH to arrive.

The Doctor breezed through the doors, "Good morning Admiral." He scanned her from head to toe.

"I'm bleeding doctor, I can't lose this baby."

The doctor scanned her again, "An, nothing to worry about, you just seem to have ripped the stitch." The doctor took out his laser scalpel and cut the last of the stitch. "There you go Admiral, I think she's ready not to make her appearance. 35 weeks is a little early for a human baby, but the steroids seem to have matured the baby's lungs enough: She should be fine."

She took another deep breath, the contractions had begun to really start to move along. "Well everything looks good so far. From what I remember, you don't have long births, I'm guessing it won't be longer than a couple of hours." He paused. "Do you want me to get Chakotay out of the waiting area? I really think he should be with you."

"I really think Chakotay would –"

She sucked in another deep breath, and the doc could tell she was struggling through another contraction. "Admiral! That one was less than five minutes from the last."

"Okay, contact and tell him to get his Maquis butt in here." She just about screamed.

The doctor nodded his understanding, "Yes Admiral."

An hour later, Kathryn was suffering through intense pain. The child felt like she was moving an awful lot. Then she felt a pain which was so unlike the others and so much more intense than the last. She screamed as the pain seared through her, and the doctor came rushing over.

"Admiral! What's wrong?"

Kathryn watched as Chakotay rushed in and grabbed her hand. She looked unsure. "I don't know."

He looked down at his wife. "Is she coming Kathrying? Now?"

Janeway nodded with tears in her eyes. The doctor was scanning Kathryn with a concerned look on his face. "The baby has turned breach, but you're dilated to ten centimetres so we can try a natural delivery, it shouldn't cause any problems."

Janeway nodded and began to bear down. "I need to stand up: Laying down is murder on my back."

The doctor sighed, "Fine, but make sure you tell me if something doesn't feel right."

Kathryn nodded and leaned on the biobed and pushed. Chakotay watched as Kathryn strained against the pressure. He went to the other side of the biobed so they could be face to face. "I am so proud of you Kathryn. If I could take the pain away I would. I love you."

Kathryn screamed and gave a push that brought the girl's tush into the world.

The doctor watched the birth unfold. "That's good Admiral, but now I need you to lie down so I can make sure her umbilical cord isn't compressed and she isn't deprived of oxygen."

Kathryn nodded, and just about fell to her knees as a contraction, stronger than all the others came. Chakotay caught Kathryn mid-crouch and lifted her onto the biobed. Once laying down she turned her head to her husband, "I can't do this anymore."

"Yes you can. You're Kathryn Janeway. You've beaten the Borg, the Hirogen, the Vadoire: are you telling me that now you're going to let childbirth beat you?"

She let out a faint crooked smile, "This is harder."

He kissed her on the forehead as she bore down to deliver the child up to the head.

The doctor approached her, "That's good Admiral, her life signs are strong. Now I need you to pant while I reach in and held you deliver the head."

She looked up to the doctor in a panic, "I need to push, it hurts. I want this baby out of me now!"

Chakotay jumped in, "I know it hurts, but Nevaeh's almost here. Just pant for him honey, a few more minutes and it will all be over."

Janeway nodded and panted while the doctor delivered the head bringing Twin B, little Nevaeh Janeway into the world. "Good Kathryn, not just the placenta and we should be done."

Kathryn felt another contraction and the doctor prepared to deliver the placenta when he saw another head crowning.

Kathryn felt the burning, and realized this was not a placenta. "This doesn't feel like a placenta doctor!"

The doctor looked at her concerned, "It's not."

Kathryn attempted to sit up, "What do you mean it's not?"

"Calm down Admiral. On the next contraction, I need you to push." Janeway nodded and pushed.

"That's good Kathryn, but this baby's vital signs are fluctuating. It's not handling labour well. I need you to push again on the next contraction. The head is partway out, if you can get it out on the next contraction, I can remove the chord from around this baby's neck."

Kathryn nodded and pushed, out came the head, but Kathryn had ripped again. The doctor reached in and pulled the cord out from around the third baby's neck.

Kathryn looked at him, a mixture of anger, pain and joy in her features. "Doctor, you could have told us."

The doctor was focused on his patient. "I'll tell you why I didn't later. Now PUSH Kathryn."

She did, and delivered the last baby into the doctor's waiting hands. The doctor slapped the baby's butt and let out a loud cry.

"Well? What is it? Are the babies both okay?"

The doctor grinned smugly, "Baby girl 5lbs 3oz and baby boy 4lbs 10oz; not bad sizes considering they were triplets."

Kathryn gave one more push and out came placenta #1, then another and out came placenta #2. Kathryn glared at the doctor. "Why didn't you tell me there were three? That would have at least been an explanation for the nearly 100lbs I gained during this pregnancy."

The doctor rolled his eyes, "You said you didn't want to know the sexes of your children. I let two slip, so I figured I'd keep the last as a surprise."

She looked at Chakotay, "Well, looks like you got your boy."

Chakotay smiled as he held his new son, "And two beautiful girls that look just like their mother."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "I highly doubt that they both look like me."

"Oh, come on. Little Kayla has the most beautiful blue eyes and dark auburn hair."

She quipped, "And our son is the spitting image of you."

"And it looks like little Nevaeah is a good combination of us both."

Kathryn looked at him at his disbelieving look. "She has your dimples, my blue eyes and it appears she's going to be blond –"

"The most amazing blue eyes, just like her mother."

"That one's going to be hard to keep the boy's away from."

"Speaking of boys, what should we name this one?"

She stared at the little boy in his father's arms, "How about Christopher Nicholas?"

He smiled, "I like that. Well looks like we have our triplet's named."

She stared at him, her husband: love of her life. "I was thinking though, how about Janeway-Chakotay for their last name?"

He looked at her lovingly, showing her the dimples the world rarely got a glimpse of, "That's sweet but we know...isn't that enough?"

She nodded, "I suppose so; if you're sure that's what you want."

"I'm sure; and I'm sure I love them all the same: but I love you more. You were my first love."

She groaned, "Yeah right. With a smile like that, I'm sure you've loved many before me."

"None that I wanted to marry, grow old with and have bear my children."

She laughed, "Well I don't really think any of the above things were planned, but I'll take them all the same."

He loved this woman so much. "So Kathryn, did the doctor tell you when we can go home with our family?"

She sighed, "Well it seems your children did quite a number on me, and he has to fix up the rips and tears...then he said he wanted to keep these two –" she pointed to the incubators "– for 48 hours to make sure they're okay, then we're free."

She looked at her children, "He said I can go home tonight as long as I pumped a couple of bottles for the babies, and show up tomorrow morning for their 'breakfast'."

He laughed, "Do you feel like a milking cow now Kathryn?"

She glared at him, "I think – if you're okay with it – what I'm going to do is wean Kayla off my milk and if they doctor can create a formula from the composition in those bottles, then I can wean them all and then you can join in the feeding frenzy."

Chakotay chuckled, "Nothing would make me happier."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right. You're a man you don't like doing anything you don't have to."

He smiled at her softly, "Unless it's for you."

She reached out and grasped his hand, "We'll do it Chakotay. I know we will."

He let go and enveloped her in a hug.

"Ahhh, be careful; I just gave birth."

"Sorry Kathryn, I forgot."

She glared at him then stared at the basinets. "You forgot?"

"Well," he blushed, "That's not what I meant."

He rubbed her arm in apology and knew, from that day on everything would be okay."

END Chapter VIII


	9. Chapter 9

Stage III Chapter IX

By: AW

Pairing: J/C, P/T Rating: M Genre: Drama/Romance Length: 1001 Words Date: July 2009 Setting: Endgame rewritten

Life in the Janeway house had normalized after the chaos of the triplet's birth. Kathryn had lsot most of the baby weight and the doctor – being the perfectionist he was – had managed to create a formula for the children, making it much easier on Kathryn. She had breast-fed them for three months each, after which she had weaned them onto bottles.

The triplets were now six and almost eight months old, and they had each gotten into a cycle. Although Janeway was used to almost no sleep, along with a new life complete with husband and children: she thanked the gods for any sleep she did get.

The twins that had been born on the same day had settled down nicely. Kayla on the other hand, still had some issues with a) sleep schedules and b) feeding.

Where Christopher and Nevaeh had consistently gained weight and now weighed over 20lbs a piece, Kayla seemed to have plateaud at 15lbs.

Kathryn and Chakotay both worried about their half-breed daughter. She seemed unhappy all the time, although she didn't cry much...the couple was concerned.

She slept all the time and more than once they had caught her in a waking dream. The words she spouted from her mouth were in a language unfamiliar to them both.

They frequently made trips to the doctor concerned about their oldest. The doctor saw nothing wrong with their little girl save the absence of weight gain.

Kathryn was concerned...

Chakotay fretted...

They both wanted for naught...

Then one day, Kayla's first birthday they had created with the help of Tom Paris and Harry Kim a program that would be entertaining for them all. There was a pool and toys for the kids and a game of billiards for the adults.

Kayla, now 20lbs was starting to walk and her and Miral had become fast friends despite the age difference.

Kathryn was playing pool with Tom. "I highly doubt Mr. Paris that 5th time's the charm."

"Oh come on Kathryn, you have to lose eventually."

She grinned smugly, "I rarely lose."

Tom rolled his eyes and watched as Kathryn lined up the shot. She looked to Tom. "Eight ball in the side pocket." She sank the black ball and looked to her husband. "Who's next?"

Kathryn stood up raising an eyebrow at Harry.

Just as she stood up, her eyes rolled back, and then there was nothing.

The Janeway is here

She is more and less

Janeway looked around her. "Tom, B'Elanna, Chakotay?"

The Janeway doesn't understand.

The child is ours.

Chakotay watched as Kayla lay down on the holographic tile flooring. He walked up to where the little girl lay dormant. She was burning up, she was sweating: her breathing was erratic. "Tom get over here, I need help."

Chakotay was torn between trying to help his wife and trying to save their firstborn daughter.

Tom rushed up and scanned the little girl. "My god, her temperature is 105 degrees. How is that possible, she was fine not ten minutes ago?"

Kathryn, near the pool table was mumbling in an unfamiliar dialect. It was similar if not identical to the words that Kayla stated on a less frequent basis now. "My god Tom, what is wrong with them?"

Chakotay felt Kathryn's skin, she had no fever but her skin was clammy.

Tom brought out the mobile emitter and activated the EMH. At Chakotay's confused look he answered, "The doc wanted to be here as a surprise for Kayla's first birthday.

Chakotay nodded, "Please state the nature –" the doc looked at the baby convulsing on the ground; Kathryn in a catatonic coma state blathering in...the doctor processed (it was old Bajoran) and Chakotay fretting over them both.

"My god, this child's temperature keeps rising. She's at 106 ºF. If I don't get her temperature down, it could cause serious brain damage."

Chakotay was looking dumbstruck, "What about Kathryn?"

The doc looked at him encouragingly, "For now she seems fine."

Kathryn was looking around when all of a sudden she saw Mezoti. Well I haven't seen her in a long, long time.

"Kayla Janeway, sub-unit of Admiral Kathryn Janeway."

"Kayla what? I don't understand!"

And then the vision disappeared.

Kathryn's brain was attempting to make sense of what was happening.

She was standing by the pool table. It was Kayla's birthday. It all came flooding back to her. She blinked and Chakotay saw movement. "Kathryn?"

Kathryn blinked again, trying to focus her eyes on her husband.

"What happened Kathryn? You were babbling in old Bajoran."

"I...I don't know. How's Kayla?" She turned to look at the doctor.

"She's fine for now. Her temperature dropped back to 98º F from 106 ºF."

"What?"

The doc looked at her, "As soon as you came out of it, her temperature started dopping."

"How...?"

"I have no idea Admiral."

Tom piped up from the back, "Maybe the translation of what you were saying will help us."

Kathryn looked at Tom. "What was I speaking?"

"Old Bajoran Ma'am."

She stared at Chakotay, "But I don't speak Bajoran."

Chakotay laughed, "Well you were doing a pretty convincing –" He stopped, "You don't remember anything?"

"About what happened out here? No."

Chakotay stared at her strangely. "What do you mean about what happened out here?"

"Well, it was like I was in a dream." She paused collecting her thoughts, "You were there, they called me 'the Janeway'."

Tom looked at her sharply, "And you were mumbling something in 'Old Bajoran'. You know what that sounds like to me?"

Chakotay looked anxiously at Tom urging him to continue. "It sounds like Captain Sisko's 'orb experiences': And this has something to do with Kayla, who as much as I hate to point out, is half Cardassian."

Kathryn looked at both men, "I think we should get those words I was mumbling translated."

They both nodded.

END Chapter IX


	10. Chapter 10

Stage III Chapter X

By: AW

Pairing: J/C, P/T Rating: M Genre: Drama/Romance Length: 752 words Date: July 2009 Setting: Endgame rewritten

Chakotay, Kathryn and Kayla went back to DS9; what better place to get a Bajoran interpreter than DS9, the so-called 'Gateway to the Bajoran Prophets'? Kathryn went to see Colonel Kira.

"Admiral Janeway, I've seen and heard so much about you and your predicament."

"I guess news travels fast."

She looked uncomfortably at Kathryn, "So do you have the phrases you were saying? The ones you don't remember uttering?"

"I have them right here. Do you think you can get them translated?"

Kira smiled, "I'll do my best Admiral."

She took the padd that contained Janeway's secrets, and turned to her, "Why don't you go to the promenade and grab something to eat while you're waiting?"

Janeway nodded. All she could think about was getting back to Earth where her mother was caring for her other two children.

She went to her temporary quarters and saw Chakotay playing with Kayla.

"Mamma, mamma!" Kayla screeched.

Chakotay laughed, "Well now I know who her favourite parent is."

"Oh don't say that honey, I've just been gone most of the day." She reached out to grab Kayla from Chakotay, but before the exchange took place...Kathryn collapsed.

The Janeway is strong.

"Kayla Janeway, sub-unit of Admiral Kathryn Janeway."

Janeway threw her arms up, "I don't understand."

"The time is upon us, the end is near."

"The end of what? You're talking in riddles?"

"Kayla Janeway, sub-unit of Admiral Kathryn Janeway."

"I can't help you if I don't understand."

Kathryn was getting exasperated and wondered why it was that in any vision she had, she had long hair. Maybe it was time she grew it out again.

"The time is upon us."

And then she was back in her quarters.

Kayla was screaming and banging her head on the floor.

Chakotay realized his wife was awake again. "My god Kathryn, what happened?"

Kathryn put a hand to her head. "I don't know."

Kayla stopped her frantic movements and the wails calmed to scared cries.

"Oh come here baby." Kathryn picked her daughter up. "I think she's just scared."

Chakotay nodded and rubbed the soft auburn down on his daughter's head.

"Gods Kathryn, what's happening?"

Kathryn shook her head, "I don't know Chakotay." She held her daughter tighter and looked at the bump that was beginning to form on her daughter's head where she had been banging it on the ground. Kayla had her thumb in her mouth and was falling asleep. "I think we should take her to the doctor."

Chakotay nodded, picked up his daughter and helped his wife off the floor.

Half an hour later they sat in the med-lab. Dr. Bashir was looking over the baby and her mother. "Well the bump on the head is fixed Admiral, but it looks as if your daughter has some strange brain-wave activity going on."

Kathryn looked incredulously at the doctor. "What do you mean 'strange brain-wave activity'?"

The doctor shook his head, "Well readings like this I would normally only get from a telepathic species. Since neither of you or the father are from telepathic races, I don't see how that's possible."

Kathryn was exasperated again, "So what you're telling me is you really don't know what's wrong with her."

"I don't know, but I do know that you are sharing many of the same neurological readings as your daughter."

Chakotay decided it was time to make his presence known. "What about Kathryn? She's gone into a semi-comatose state three times in two days. That cannot be good."

The doctor looked at him. "the only time have even seen records close to these was when Benjamin Sisko was stationed here and had contact with 'the prophets'."

Chakotay nodded, "Thank you doctor. I –"

"Colonel Kira to Admiral Janeway or Chakotay."

Janeway answered, "Yes Colonel?"

"I think we may have some answers for you."

"Thank you, we'll be right there."

Ten minutes later, Janeway and Chakotay entered the Command area of Deep Space Nine. "Colonel, you have something for us?"

"Yes we contacted Bajor and many of the Consulates. I think if you read the translation and compare that with the Doctor's results...I think you might find some answers."

Kathryn stared at the translation, mesmerized by the words and their possible meaning:

THE TIME IS UPON US THE SECOND COMING HAS ARRIVED THE BATTLE WILL BEGIN THE EMISSARY HAS RE-RISEN

END Chapter X

END STAGE III


End file.
